


Synthetic Generation

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: По всему городу разлетались листовки. Огромными буквами, будто от шрифта зависит важность написанного, они призывали пожертвовать своей жизнью ради спасения одного из людей будущего. «Стань донором – спаси синтетика!». Будь Айвен обычным человеком, смял бы листовку и швырнул в лицо промоутеру. Но он относился ко второй категории. К тем, кого следует спасать.





	Synthetic Generation

Кайса Нюберг никогда не была красавицей. Мышиного цвета волосы, которые вроде принято называть тёмно-русыми, но у Айвена язык не поворачивался, чтобы произнести это вслух, облагородив истинное положение вещей. Мышиные они были, а никакие не тёмно-русые. Волосы – лишь песчинка в море. Кайса, в целом, была так себе внешне, нечто ниже среднего. Мелкие черты лица, рост не ахти какой, а она ещё ходила вечно сгорбившись, будто об осанке не имеет минимального представления. Мышастая девочка, синий чулок. Или серый? Чёрный, скорее. Ни малейшей надежды на счастливую жизнь, сама по себе – расходный материал. Такие, как она долго не живут. Если повезёт, станет донором, если даже на это посчитают негодной, отправят в лабораторию, чтобы проводить опыты. Для этого здоровья много не нужно. Даже спасибо должна сказать, что не выставили на улицу, а до сих пор держат здесь, помогая выжить. Что-то в ней есть ценного.  
Стоя у тонкой стеклянной перегородки, Айвен Даллас смотрел на Кайсу, в который раз пытаясь понять, чем эта девушка руководствовалась в своих поступках, а ещё о том, что теперь Нюберг выглядит раза в три старше своих лет. По паспорту ей всего ничего, каких-то семнадцать. Посмотришь на человека, лежащего в отдельном боксе лаборатории, окутанного со всех сторон трубками, и не сразу определишь, когда он родился. Айвен Кайсу девушкой назвать не мог. Она выглядела сейчас на все сорок, а то и больше. Сломанная кукла. Неизвестно, выживет или нет, но пока сотрудники лаборатории поддерживают в ней жизнь.  
В отличие от Кайсы, Айвен расходным материалом не считался. Его в лаборатории ценили и любили. Всего два года разницы и миллион пунктов различия в происхождении. Не будь Джонатан Даллас руководителем научного проекта, наверное, Айвен тоже ощутил бы на себе тяготы новой жизни, но пока судьба мягко ему улыбалась и нежила в своих объятиях, чего не скажешь о Нюберг.  
Даллас знал её много лет. Они учились в одной школе. Сколько он помнил, Кайса была объектом насмешек, о том, чтобы дать окружающим отпор, речи не шло. На переменах она только тем и занималась, что жалась где-то у стены, кутаясь в серую кофту, иногда перебирала складки на юбке. Подружка Айвена, смешливая, харизматичная Фредерик любила над дурочкой посмеяться.  
«Стена побелена».  
Казалось бы, примитивное замечание. Однажды попавшись, примешь к сведению и больше не повторишь глупость. Кайса велась всегда, независимо от того, в первый, двадцать или сто первый раз ей это говорили. Вздрагивала постоянно, оборачивалась и смотрела на рукава своей безразмерной кофты. Разумеется, никакой побелки стена уже пару десятилетий не знала. Нюберг за сохранность своей кофты могла не беспокоиться.  
Фредерик не упускала возможности заметить, что у мышки с головой не всё в порядке, а после равнодушно пройти мимо. Естественно, она-то на фоне Кайсы была совершенством. Тем неожиданнее стало известие о её смерти.  
Это началось три года назад. Вроде бы ничто не предвещало, как говорили одни. Давно висело в воздухе – авторитетно заявляли другие. Айвен не принадлежал ни к одной из категорий, он долгое время вообще никакого значения происходящему не придавал, стараясь сохранять разум холодным, задавив панику в зародыше. После смерти Фредерик подобное хладнокровие давалось ему с трудом. Даллас привык, что она постоянно рядом, они пара, у них будут дети. Когда-то ему казалось, что по любви, выяснилось, что вовсе нет. Чувства – дело второстепенное. Они – часть проекта, маленький кусочек мозаики, «Синтетическое поколение». Эксперимент, который держали в тайне всё это время; когда правда вырвалась наружу, было уже поздно. Эпидемия захлестнула город, а вслед за ней распространилась по всей стране. Синтетики вымирали один за другим. Те, кто был призван строить будущее, сгорали за считанные дни. Стоило только появиться в организме вирусу, как он моментально распространялся в организме, поражая органы. Пожирая их, клетка за клеткой. Вакцины не было. Пока не было.  
Понятие донор стало почётной должностью, по всему городу разлетались листовки. Огромными буквами, будто от шрифта зависит важность написанного, они призывали пожертвовать своей жизнью ради спасения одного из людей будущего. «Стань донором – спаси синтетика!». Будь Айвен обычным человеком, смял бы листовку и швырнул в лицо промоутеру. Но он относился ко второй категории. К тем, кого следует спасать. Если возникнет потребность, ради его жизни с лёгкостью разделают любого другого человека. Как курицу или свинью. Просто разделают. Хотя бы, ту же Кайсу.  
На первых порах донорство было добровольным, потом стало принудительным. Тем, кто отдавал органы, следовало удовлетвориться званием героя. Посмертным.  
Далласу это казалась несправедливостью. Никто не давал гарантии, что органы приживутся. Но ради существования проекта и погашения эпидемии учёные во главе с отцом самого Айвена готовы были уничтожить не только население одного города, но и всего земного шара. Идеальные люди должны выжить. Хотя бы десяток. Они положат начало новой расе, в них спасение. Пока что они сеяли исключительно смерть.  
Айвен оторвался от созерцания, перевёл взгляд на руку. Датчик его жизнеспособности. Узкая полоса горела зелёным цветом, но до критического момента, когда она сменится красным осталось каких-то жалких пару часов.  
В лаборатории с началом эпидемии работы основательно прибавилось. В направлении успеха было сделано несколько робких шагов. Шажков, скорее. Противоядие изобрести не удалось, опыты проваливались один за другим. В какой-то момент учёные ликовали, но триумф их оказался недолговечным. Средство, изобретённое ими, не позволяло уничтожить болезнь, только купировать на некоторое время. До тех пор, пока датчик горит зелёным.  
С установлением нового режима условные обозначения остались прежними. Красный – опасность. Если не принять очередную порцию лекарства, пиши – пропало. Сколько их таких осталось? В этой лаборатории не больше сотни, по стране – в пределах тысячи. Несмотря на старания учёных, лекарства их панацеей не стали. Капсулы давали сбои, вирус пожирал внутренности, обходя защиту, антитела не вырабатывались. В таком случае, доноры уже не требовались. Все знали, что органы не приживутся при ослабленном иммунитете, можно не тратить время и ценный материал.  
Доноров осталось не так много. Те, что умнее, успели скрыться за пределами страны и не планировали возвращаться, добровольно затягивая петли на своих шеях. Там была жизнь и шанс на спасение. Ученые именовали беглецов крысами. Вторую часть предложения удерживали при себе. Когда звучали слова «тонущий корабль», пафос их речей моментально падал, а это не играло на руку людям науки, подрывая их авторитет. Они верили, что строят новое будущее, они верили в создание идеальных людей.  
Очередной эксперимент, провалившийся с треском.  
Айвен видел в стекле отблески своего отражения. Уникальная комбинация данных, запрограммированный набор хромосом. Интеллект, сила, выносливость. Внешность. Он – идеальный человек. Мог быть таким, если бы не вирус, неведомым образом попавший в его организм. Машина, которой взломали систему безопасности.  
Даллас вновь посмотрел на человека, лежащего за стеклянной перегородкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что на мышку кто-то поведётся? Несовершенная, отвратительная. Невыразительный голос, серые волосы, внешность средней паршивости. Вряд ли на неё нашёлся любитель из синтетиков. Скорее всего, человек. Кто их знает этих людей. Они не запрограммированы разбиваться на определённые заранее пары, у них всё стихийно, неконтролируемо и глупо. Такие существа не должны размножаться. Будущее за синтетиками, если хоть кто-то из них выживет.  
Теперь в это верилось с большим трудом.  
Айвен потёр переносицу, развернулся и пошёл прочь, куда угодно, только подальше от лаборатории. Система пропустила его без лишних вопросов.  
Среди стеклянных стен Даллас чувствовал себя неуютно, его мутило, особенно, когда он вспоминал произошедшее с Кайсой. Её кровь, её же крики. Она никогда не повышала голос. Было время, когда Айвен думал, что она немая. Теперь окончательно убедился, что нет. Умеет разговаривать, когда захочет.  
«Верните его мне! Верните!».  
Её пытались убедить в правдивости легенды. Ребёнок был мёртв, пришлось вызвать искусственные роды. Кайса не верила. Правильно делала. Даллас знал подробности этой истории, пожалуй, лучше, чем кто-либо иной. Проект Джонатана, его же гениальный план. Людям не положено размножаться, они слабы, беспомощны и подлежат уничтожению. Естественному или насильственному. Кажется, Джонатан позабыл о собственном происхождении. О том, что сам рождён человеком, и теперь держится исключительно за счёт своего генотипа. Айвен помнил параграфы в учебнике биологии, гласившие, что это закон естественного отбора. Выживает сильнейший. Отец не уставал напоминать об этом.  
«Ты обязан выжить, Айвен».  
Тогда слова отца казались пространными, теперь обрели определённый посыл. Наверное, Джонатан уже тогда знал, что с проектом не всё гладко, однако продолжал исправно выращивать синтетиков. На первых порах их результаты действительно поражали, провоцируя у окружающих вполне мотивированную и оправданную зависть. Айвену казалось, что это природное везение, выяснилось, что эксперименты с генетикой.  
Коридоры общежития были тёмными и напоминали лабиринт, однако Даллас в них ориентировался легко и просто. На датчик старался не смотреть, чтобы не видеть мерзкую полосу. С каждой минутой всё бледнее зелёный цвет, а красный, напротив, интенсивнее. Скоро начнётся покалывание в запястье, а желудок скрутит. К горлу подкатит тошнота, внутренности будто плёнкой затянет. Если не принять вовремя капсулы, вирус начнёт прогрессировать и уничтожит своего пленника за мизерное количество времени. Айвен уже сейчас чувствовал тошноту. Обычная физиологическая реакция, не симптом. У него есть больше часа, для него это много.  
Даллас вышел на улицу, оперся ладонями на ограждение и посмотрел вверх. Порядочно же он задержался в лаборатории, глядя на спящую красавицу. Кайсу так остальные синтетики прозвали. В насмешку, разумеется. Уж она-то на красавицу меньше всех походила. Даже самый неудачный образец девушки-синтетика выглядит интереснее и привлекательнее.  
Айвен любил ночь. Хотя бы за то, что в это время суток невозможно в деталях рассмотреть город. Его некогда яркие улицы с неоновыми вывесками, цветущие сады, фонтаны, украшенные скульптурами. Ныне в городе ничто не напоминало о прошлом. Фонари по ночам не горели, вывески снесли, сады исчезли под воздействием химикатов, использованных для дезинфекции, фонтаны разбиты, а вода в них отравлена. Разумеется, у тех, кто связан с лабораторией, есть доступ к чистой воде, они не испытывают нужды, чего не скажешь об остальных жителях города. Кажется, их уже отправили умирать. Ворота закрыты, из города не выбраться, во всяком случае, тем, кто не имеет при себе датчика. Синтетики-то как раз свободно перемещаются по городу и в пределах страны, людям приходится туго. Кто-то умрёт естественной смертью, кого-то добьют отравленная вода, загрязнённый воздух или солдаты. При попытке к бегству. Люди – трусы. Синтетики – герои. Интересно, что же они сделали такого героического, что им все почести?

* * *

В упаковке было ровно пять капсул. По одной на каждого члена группы, в которой негласным лидером считался Айвен Даллас. Все, как один, дети учёных. Сумасшедших, судя по всему. Пребывая в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, вряд ли человек решится поставить эксперимент на собственном ребёнке. Айвен мог допустить подобное при условии, что вакцина спасёт, но, судя по тому, как отводил глаза Джонатан, когда сын пытался вывести его на откровенный разговор, опасности им всем не грозили. Все были здоровыми детьми. Идеально здоровыми, с прекрасным набором генов. Родители решили довести их до совершенства, теперь вынуждены смотреть на результат своих трудов.  
Раньше их в компании было шестеро. С момента смерти Фредерик они никого к себе не приняли. Не потому, что настолько привязаны к ней были, что теперь хранили память о подруге. Скорее, просто не планировали привыкать к новым людям. Руководители проекта обещали синтетикам изобрести вакцину, подарить счастливую жизнь, но с каждым днём уверенность в правдивости слов снижалась, обещая в ближайшее время достичь той же красной черты, что и в датчиках жизненных сил. Над лабораторией царила атмосфера обречённости, пусть даже некоторые продолжали храбриться для вида.  
Айвен считает их своей семьёй. Вместе они провели больше времени, чем с родителями. Сложно думать о том, что рано или поздно кто-то из них сгорит заживо, вирус уничтожит иммунитет и разрушит очередного синтетика. Даллас каждый вечер обводит каждого из приятелей взглядом. Ему не хочется представлять, что через некоторое время за их столом станет на одного человека меньше. Возможно, он этого не увидит, если сам станет следующим. Моментами он не против такого поворота. Ему сложнее жить, чувствуя, как по венам течёт болезнь. Отравленная кровь, сломанная микросхема. Он перестал быть идеальным, вирус уничтожает его. Их всех. Кого-то быстрее, кого-то медленнее. Кажется, вакцина изначально была заражена. Или кто-то сумел исправить генетические коды, записанные завсегдатаями лаборатории, подсунув вирус в хромосомы. Идеальные люди рушатся. Синтетики, на коих возлагали надежды, их не оправдывают.  
Смешливая блондинка с глупым именем Мими, молчаливый Патрик. Ещё одна девушка Лиана. Такая же гибкая, как растение, ещё и волосы красит в кислотно-зелёный цвет. Много-много косичек. В последнее время она выглядит задумчивой, проводит время в компании своего плеера, к разговорам подключается неохотно. Айвен чувствует, что былого единства между ними нет. Они считались друзьями до момента, пока всё было хорошо, эпидемия разрушила иллюзию единства и вечной дружбы. Последний в их компании – почти тёзка Далласа. Айзек Миддельхоф. Если его станет, Айвен испытает нечто, схожее с эмоциями, накрывшими в момент, когда не стало Фредерик. Быть может, смерть стала здесь обыденностью, но лучшие друзья каждый день не умирают.  
Настроение у Далласа паршивое, на датчике зелёный свет переходит в красный спектр. Немного затянуть, и будет поздно. Они все ждут смерти, но совершить то, что у людей принято называть самоубийством, не решаются. Большинству достаточно отложить капсулу в сторону, отказавшись от приёма лекарства, чтобы утром не проснуться, но они боятся чего-то, будто может быть хуже, чем сейчас, вновь тянутся к подношению, разбирая его и прикусывая сладкую оболочку, чтобы через пару минут рассасывания почувствовать на языке горький привкус экспериментальной сыворотки. Айвен такой же трус, как они все, потому что приём пилюль не пропускает. Такая смерть кажется ему глупостью, а отец каждый день напоминает, повторяя, будто заклинание одни и те же слова о необходимости выжить. Его не интересует мнение сына, Джонатан всё решил самостоятельно. Айвен должен стать первым среди синтетиков, с него начнётся новая эпоха. С него и новой девушки-синтетика, содержащей в себе идеальный набор хромосом. Джонатан лично создаст её, когда эпидемия схлынет, а сыворотка перестанет убивать тех, кого должна делать сильнее.  
– Антидот.  
В последнее время Даллас не особо разговорчив. Просто приносит лекарство, оставляя его на столе. Разбирайте, если хотите. Ему надоело уговаривать, носиться с каждым, как с маленьким ребёнком. Стыдно признаться, но они его раздражают. Синтетики, призванные работать сообща, перенимают привычки людей.  
В комнате пахнет сигаретами и спиртом, а Миддельхоф на появление приятеля не реагирует. Айвен этому не удивляется. Айзек в последнее время много пьёт и курит, наплевав на заявления лаборатории. Иммунитет синтетиков нестабилен, а Миддельхоф только тем и занимается, что дополнительно расшатывает свой.  
– Ты снова?  
– Отъебись.  
Диалог последней недели, стандартен до невозможности. Айвен выхватывает бутылку, швыряет её куда-то в сторону, раздаётся звон битого стекла, запах спирта лишь усиливается. Айзек смотрит с ненавистью, губы дрожат. Странное дело, но теперь человеческое пойло и табак стоят невыносимо дорого, накрутка цен по причине распространения ложных слухов. Кто-то верит, что от них можно загнуться быстрее, нежели от вируса. Все остальные методы, применяемые людьми, для синтетиков – чепуха. Даллас проверял на себе. Действительно, глупость. Синтетики практически идеальны. Их кожа регенерирует с потрясающей скоростью, потому порезать вены – только потратить напрасно время. Всё срастётся, даже шрама не останется. Человеческие яды их организм нейтрализует. Верёвка... Это вполне подойдёт. Но некрасиво, а Миддельхоф эстетствует. Он всегда к прекрасному стремился, потому сейчас даже представлять не хочет, как по внутренним органам ползёт какая-то мерзость, отбирая надежду на счастье и дальнейшую жизнь. Айвен смотрит на него внимательно, отмечая, как постепенно уходит из взгляда безумие. Айзек прижимается спиной к стене. К столу не подходит. Даллас сам подаёт ему капсулу. Миддельхоф не торопится с приёмом лекарства, но Айвен не слишком переживает, отметив про себя, что в последнее время это стало их привычной игрой. Его друг тянет до последнего момента, разгрызая свою капсулу в момент, когда шкала начинает мигать, предупреждая о повышенном уровне опасности, ещё немного, и произойдёт активация. Когда наступает критический момент, в рот льётся горьковатая жидкость, очередной набор химических элементов.  
«Вам не кажется, что мы превратились в ёбанных наркоманов? А, скажите. Нет, правда. Не кажется? Зря. Потому что мы стали такими».  
Миддельхоф хохочет. Мими поджимает губы. Когда-то она с ума сходила по Айзеку. Они вроде и предназначены друг другу, как пара. Он казался ей прекраснейшим синтетиком на земле. Светлые волосы, что так красиво блестели в электрическом свете, ярко-зелёные глаза, легкомысленная чёлка. Сейчас в нём трудно узнать того эстета и франта, что был прежде. Тёмные круги под глазами, смех невпопад, сигарета в зубах, море матерных слов, вылетающих изо рта. Миддельхоф перестал следить за собой. Синтетики презрительно морщатся, стараясь меньше контактировать с отщепенцем, он перестал бриться, у него грязь под ногтями. Он опустился. Айвен хотел бы помочь, но не уверен, что хватит сил. Он не рассчитывает даже на собственное спасение, а установка: «Ты должен жить ради других» никогда в их обществе не практиковалась. Отец всегда говорил, что Айвен должен думать о собственном благополучии.  
– Если тебе не нужно лекарство, я заберу, – моментально вызывается Мими.  
– Да пошла ты, – хмыкает Айзек.  
– Куда?  
Он указывает девушке два направления. В и на. Они ей не нравятся. Мими дёргает плечом и отворачивается. В её организме начинает действовать противоядие, шкала датчика заполняется ярко-зелёным светом. На ближайшие пару-тройку дней можно забыть о проблемах. Правда, система может дать сбой. Самое страшное – осознание, что выработалось привыкание, и организм более не справляется с возложенной на него задачей.  
Исподтишка Мими наблюдает за Миддельхофом, и Далласу это прекрасно видно. Он стоит у окна, вновь глядя на звёзды. Наверняка блондиночка сожалеет о былых временах. Раньше Айзек не был так груб с ней, не позволял подобных высказываний. Он называл её деткой, она смеялась и позволяла целовать себя в щеку, обнимая в то же время за плечи. У них были романтические отношения, довольно возвышенные. Они не спали вместе, хотя к деторождению оба подготовлены прекрасно. Раньше были. Теперь такого не скажешь. Материал не первоклассный, а как будто отработанный.  
– Нет, – решительно произносит Лиана, привлекая к себе внимание окружающих.  
– Что именно? – интересуется Мими.  
– Я только сейчас поняла, чего хочу.  
– И чего?  
– Умереть девственницей и быть похороненной в свадебном платье. Это красиво.  
Она протягивает руку и трогает свои многочисленные косички, словно впервые их видит. Возможно, задумывается, как поступить с волосами. Расплести все эти косы, вернуть родной цвет. В сочетании с белым платьем будут смотреться лучше, чем разноцветные патлы.  
– К чему это? – кривится Айзек.  
– Наверное, к траханным наркоманам, – пожимает плечами Даллас.  
– Да, – кивает Лиана.  
– А с заявлением о наркоманах спорить не будешь? – Миддельхофа, кажется, заявление девчонки веселит.  
– Это утверждение мне нечем опровергнуть, – отзывается девушка, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Комнату она, собственно, тоже покидает. Айвен провожает Лиану взглядом, внимательно разглядывая странное одеяние. Сложно представить подобную личность в белом платье невесты, особенно, если раньше она никогда идеальной девушкой не была. Её отобрали в число синтетиков из-за крепкого здоровья и хороших показателей. Киндер, кюхе, кирхе – это не из её оперы, хотя большинство девушек-синтетиков из среды таких. Идеальные женщины, идеальные жёны, идеальные матери.  
Лиану сложно представить первым, вторым и третьим. Кажется, таких, как она, люди называют заумным словом кибергот.  
– Она что-то чувствует? – спрашивает Патрик, нарушая гнетущую тишину.  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признаётся Даллас.  
– Мне страшно, – шепчет Мими, единственная девушка, оставшаяся в их компании.  
– Все там будем, – подводит итог Айзек.  
Шкала на его датчике переходит в малиновый. Крайний срок. Совсем немного, и вирус обретёт силу, пожирая малочисленные антитела. Миддельхоф разгрызает капсулу и блаженно закрывает глаза. Когда эйфория уходит, оставляя слабое послевкусие на языке, он тянется к сигарете и с удовольствием затягивается.  
На следующий день Лиана умрёт.  
– Действительно чувствовала, – скажет Айзек.

* * *

Очередные несколько часов, потраченных на наблюдение за мышкой. Тело Кайсы Нюберг всё ещё опутано многочисленными трубками и проводами, но датчики исправно показывают, что всё в норме. Её состояние не ухудшается. По капельнице поступает в вену питательный раствор, она восстанавливается. Айвена это удивляет. Синтетики мрут один за другим, как мухи. Сильные, красивые, чистокровные. Породистые. Звучит, как о животных, но, в чём-то они действительно похожи. Особая селекция, которая не выдерживает вируса. Серая, невыразительная, слабая человеческая самка живёт. Пусть истощена морально, пусть находится без сознания, тем не менее, успешно справляется. Внутренние органы в норме. Если бы их пересадили Лиане...  
«Они всё равно не прижились бы», – доканчивает свою мысль, едва удержавшись от соблазна произнести вслух.  
Случаев, когда организм синтетика отторгнул органы донора, больше, нежели тех, что имеют положительный исход.  
Ещё не зная о своей истинной сущности, Айвен пристрастился к человеческим напиткам. Не тем, что находятся в приоритете у Миддельхофа, к другим. Обычные шипучки, напичканные под завязку кофеином. В них есть какая-то особая прелесть. И к ним у учёных не было никаких претензий. Теперь, когда выяснилось, что ткани синтетиков не так уж прекрасно справляются с регенерацией, в чёрный список попало многое. Не только сигареты и алкоголь, коими занимались, в основном, те, кто держал в руках теневой рынок. Человеческая пища тоже попала под запрет. То, чем кормили синтетиков, было целиком и полностью создано в лабораториях, лишь маскировалось под обыкновенную еду. До определённого момента им предписывалось жить нормальной жизнью, быть похожими на людей во всём. Быть людьми. Теперь у них это право отобрали, заявив, что они – синтетическое поколение. Они обязаны выжить. Только ради чего?  
Даллас поддевает крышку напитка, и она поддается с лёгким шипением.  
Ночь, как обычно его успокаивает, датчик спокойно горит ярко-зелёным светом. Жизненные силы в полном порядке. Антитела вырабатываются отлично, его организм борется. Видно, что ему не хочется сдохнуть. Сам Айвен уже не уверен, что ему хочется такой жизни. С исчезновением Лианы Мими превратилась в совершеннейшую истеричку, она постоянно плачет, швыряет свои капсулы с антидотом, когда приходит время их принимать, потом ползает по полу, собирая. Она их не отряхивает, она суёт их в рот. То ли надеется поскорее подхватить что-то, то ли просто хочет показать, что перестала бояться смерти. Поколение новых людей. Идеальных... Далласу смешно. Они все далеки от идеала, эксперимент провалился.  
Он слышит за спиной чьи-то шаги. Чувствительное обоняние улавливает ноты лимона и хвоща. Шампунь и гель для душа. Резко оборачиваясь, видит Миддельхофа. Узреть его таким – неожиданно. Он снова подстрижен, гладко выбрит, от него пахнет именно гелем для душа, а не так, как раньше. Он снова тот франт и покоритель женских сердец, которого ежедневно, до наступления эпидемии вся компания наблюдала. Разве что с одеждой Айзек не заморачивается, надевая первые попавшиеся шмотки, но они чистые. Это главное.  
Он идёт, перекинув через плечо сумку, в которой наверняка лежит ноутбук. Эта игрушка чем-то нравится Миддельхофу. Кажется, он планировал однажды стать владельцем Майкрософт, увеличив её достижения на множество пунктов. У него были мечты. Он всегда чем-то неуловимо отличался от своего окружения. Его пара – Мими, но он держал с ней дистанцию. Окружающие считали, будто он старается быть галантным кавалером. Айвен теперь понял, что это было просто отсутствие признания наличия связи. У него самого с Фредерик была связь, похожая на человеческую любовь. Хотя... Теперь он сомневается. У них просто была программа. Семья, дети, продолжение рода синтетиков. Первоклассный самец, первоклассная самка. Первоклассное потомство.  
– Смотри-ка, – Миддельхоф садится на землю, вытягивает ноги и устраивает ноутбук у себя на коленях.  
Айвен придвигается ближе, надеясь, что рука не дрогнет, и он не прольёт колу на клавиатуру чужой игрушки. В последнее время у него часто дрожат руки. То ли от страха, то ли от усталости. То ли от страха устать. То ли от усталости бояться. Всё может быть проще, на самом деле. Вирус, преодолевающий защиту. Возможно, в этот момент он активно пожирает Далласа изнутри, в то время как датчик обманчиво горит зелёным. Вирус слишком непредсказуем, чтобы полагаться на идиотскую технику.  
Ровные ряды букв.  
– Что это?  
– Человеческая глупость. Проваленные эксперименты прошлых лет. Все, как один. Ни одного положительного результата.  
– Решил почитать ужасы на ночь?  
– Скорее, посмотреть, что ждёт нас впереди.  
Айвену гадать не хочется. Тем более не привлекает перспектива о точных знаниях. Ему хочется найти хоть что-то позитивное в этой жизни. Странно, но кроме Кайсы Нюберг ничего на ум не приходит. Её стремление жить, цепкие пальцы, которыми она хватается за нить судьбы, вызывают у Далласа неподдельное восхищение. Вроде бы... Зачем бороться за жизнь человеку, находящемуся там, где он не нужен? У Кайсы судьба весьма незавидна. Лучше бы ей не пробуждаться. Да и смысла жить нет. Она потеряла всё, что у неё было. Ребёнок стал последней каплей. Его она не теряла, его отобрали, чтобы не держал здесь. Надеялись, наверное, что сама умрёт. Но нет. Мышь. Живучая. Мерзкая. Он бы сам её придушил, если бы не восхищение стойкостью.  
– Ты ходишь к ней.  
Не вопрос. Утверждение.  
Айвену хочется поинтересоваться, откуда друг знает обо всём, но язык прилипает к нёбу.  
– Мне позволено перемещаться по лабораториям, – произносит.  
Желание вылить напиток на клавиши возрастает, однако Даллас держится. Миддельхоф пожимает плечами.  
– Я хочу с тобой.  
– Зачем?  
– Посмотреть на неё.  
– Зачем?  
– Интересно знать, как она теперь выглядит.  
Звучит не очень-то убедительно, и Айвен внимательно присматривается к другу. Кажется, у него интерес иного толка. Неужели? Бред! Бред... Не может такого быть. Кто угодно, но только не Айзен, однако интуиция настойчиво шепчет, что всё именно так, как представляется ныне.  
– Ты... – начинает Даллас, продолжить не получается.  
– Они убили моего ребёнка, – опережает его Миддельхоф. – Понимаешь, нет?  
– Но это же человек. Она уродлива, и я...  
– Какая разница?  
– У тебя есть Мими.  
– Она мне не нравится. Всё слишком просто. Всё слишком распланировано. Всё это бесит.  
Айзек в бешенстве, в его глазах вновь горит безумие, но не такое, как в комнате, на фоне разбитой бутылки с человеческим напитком. Оно в разы сильнее, оно идёт из глубины души. Пожалуй, в Миддельхофе больше человеческого, нежели синтетического. То ли вакцина бракованная досталась, то ли... Это предположение Даллас не озвучивает. С некоторых пор слово «человек» стало здесь едва ли не оскорблением. Здесь дорожат только синтетиками, людей презирают. Человеком быть не престижно. Вроде как. Глядя на мышку, Айвен уже ни в чём не уверен. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы в детстве его не поставили в ряд экспериментальных образцов, оставив обыкновенным ребёнком. Пусть он в представлении синтетиков оставался бы живым хранилищем для трансплантируемого материала. Пусть бы умер от отравленной воды, но, не загибаясь от сжирающего вируса, ломающего его, как тонкую ветку. Чёрная плёнка, кажется, всё активнее. Айзек, который напивается как свинья и ходит, дымя сигаретой, выглядит в сравнении со своими приятелями куда более крепким и здоровым. Да, у него тёмные круги под глазами, но они не от болезни. Бессонница, переживания, мысли о потерянном ребёнке.  
Он старше Айвена, на те же два года, что разделяют Далласа и Кайсу. Миддельхоф старше их всех. Он мог бы умереть первым, но он крепче и, кажется, у него стальные нервы, раз он так виртуозно заставляет всех понервничать, принимая лекарство в момент, когда датчик горит малиновым цветом. Мими, наверное, не будь блондинкой, поседела бы моментально. А так она лишь кричит на Айзека и плачет. Она его, кажется, любила, хоть и по воле эксперимента, а не по собственному желанию.  
– Но...  
– Это был мой ребёнок, – повторяет Миддельхоф уверенно. – Конечно, тебе этого не понять, поскольку у вас с Фредерик не было детей.  
В голосе нет осуждения или упрёка, лишь констатация факта.  
– Говорят, он был мёртв, – произносит Айвен, повторяя заученную теорию, которой сам никогда не верил.  
С чего бы? Он знает правду. По всем показателям дитя было здорово, несмотря на то, что отец его, как показывает практика, больной синтетик. В организме матери вирус погиб, что в очередной раз доказало несовершенство синтетиков в сравнении с обычными людьми. Изначально планировалась обратная ситуация, но, как выяснилось, лучшее – враг хорошего. В погоне за идеалом учёные не учли практику предыдущих поколений, которая наглядно демонстрировала: такие планы проваливаются всегда. Первые отличные результаты опьянили, количество синтетиков росло в геометрической прогрессии. Теперь их с такой же скоростью выкашивает вирус.  
– Но ты-то знаешь, что это не так.  
Далласу нечего ответить. Лгать другу противнее всего. Находись рядом кто-то посторонний, он бы начал доказывать обратное, но теперь он молчит.  
– Не потому, что человеческое дитя, не потому, что нарушение идеальной комбинации генетического кода. Они запрещают людям рожать, но, на самом деле, обычные девушки детородного возраста им нужны для экспериментов. Они играют с генетикой и теперь, но не вводят сыворотки новорождённым, превращая их в синтетиков, напротив, используют эмбрионы для создания антидота. Во всяком случае, пытаются это сделать. Они – не первые, такое встречалось раньше. Клонирование, дети из пробирки, омолаживающие крема, созданные на основе стволовых клеток. Это же не миф. Это достижения науки. Каждое новое открытие сопровождается шквалом аплодисментов, хотя все прекрасно понимают, что прогрессивное достижение способно обернуться регрессом, если что-то пойдёт не так. Теорию вероятности не отменял никто, но, когда первый успех кружит голову, о последствиях думают единицы.  
– Хочешь сказать, что мы выживаем за счёт не рождённых, а выскобленных из организмов матерей зародышей?  
– Что-то типа того, – кривится Айзек и уходит, прихватив с собой личные вещи.  
Далласу остаётся пища для размышлений.

* * *

По ночам лаборатория производит зловещее впечатление. Привычные стены кажутся намного враждебнее, чем обычно. Айвен неоднократно порывается уйти отсюда, но никак не может себя заставить. Шаги его легки и осторожны. Он знает все коридоры наизусть. Отец постоянно приводил его сюда раньше, потому проблем в ориентировании не возникает. Далласу-младшему необходимо добраться до компьютера с результатами исследования. Джонатан считает сына надёжным человеком, потому секретов от него не имеет. Пароль Айвену известен, взлома не будет, внимание никто не привлечёт. Он не собирается тратить время на чтение в пределах лаборатории. Просто скинет информацию, и уйдёт, чтобы ознакомиться с ней в другом, более располагающем месте. Проходя по коридорам, он на время замирает напротив палаты. Знакомая стеклянная перегородка. И Кайса Нюберг. Она не спит. Она находится в сознании. Поворачивает голову, и взгляды на мгновение пересекаются. Мышка его узнаёт, но лишь приоткрывает рот и ничего не произносит. Не визжит так, чтобы уши заложило, не бросается обвинениями. Она лишь смотрит, и это, кажется, самая ужасная реакция, которую можно представить.  
Мы выживаем за счёт не рождённых, а специально умерщвленных младенцев?  
Да, именно так.  
В документах отца, скрытых за несколькими надёжными паролями, оказывается информация о разработках на основе генетического материала. Источник жизни синтетиков в смерти других. Риск неоправданный, гарантий никаких, но учёные продолжают верить, что однажды вакцина, созданная на основе данного материала, поможет синтетикам, уничтожит вирус, обитающий внутри их организма.  
Раньше учёные занимались трансплантацией органов, теперь пошли ещё дальше. Для остановки эпидемии они готовы пойти на любые жертвы, почему-то, связанные с людьми, а не с несовершенными творениями, не оправдавшими надежд. А ведь достаточно перестать искусственно поддерживать жизнь синтетикам, и эпидемия схлынет, ведь поражает она только их. Люди не восприимчивы к заразе, поражающей органы и превращающей их в разлагающуюся ткань за считанные минуты. Просто группка безумцев держится за своё творение, вспоминая, что среди экспериментальных творений находится их продолжение, их дети.  
Далласу хочется кричать, пойти к отцу и наорать на него, однако, он молчит. Сидит в своей комнате, свет идёт только от монитора ноутбука, осторожно касается пальцами клавиш и читает, читает, читает без остановки многочисленные отчёты о проделанной работе. Всё оказывается сложнее, чем представлялось в самом начале. Отдельные файлы не поддаются, отказываясь выводиться на экран. Их приходится взламывать, и на это уходит время. Айвен в такие моменты счастлив, что научился хакерским премудростям, они ему пригодились весьма и весьма.  
Единственное, что не позволяет сосредоточиться на работе с информацией, – это общая слабость и отвратительная тянущая боль. Она возникает вспышками, и он не знает, что делать. Лекарство он принимал этим вечером, датчик мерно горит зелёным светом. Вторая доза положение вряд ли исправит. Пробовали на других, результата не было. В последнее время, выдавая лекарство, отец отводит глаза. То ли чувствует, что его совершенное творение доживает последние дни и стыдится, то ли испытывает к нему отвращение, понимая, что ошибся в расчетах, сделал ставку не на того. Айвен никак это не комментирует, он думает о Кайсе Нюберг, и о том, что в неё могло привлечь Миддельхофа. Рядом совершенная Мими, идеальный набор генов, максимально гармонирующий с генетическим кодом Айзека. Их дети могли бы продолжить род синтетиков. Раз уж Айвен и Фредерик не смогли этого сделать, вся надежда на идеальную парочку номер два. Кажется, под этим словосочетанием люди подразумевают нечто иное. Они думают о чём угодно, только не о генах. Они думают о чувствах. Они любят. Айвен понимает, что его размышления о любви всегда оставались фарсом.  
Надо бы спросить у друга, почему он выбрал именно Нюберг? Может, у него сбой в цепи генов, потому он не похож на других синтетиков?  
Ознакомившись со всеми возможными документами, Даллас отправляет их в корзину и чистит гаджет особой программой. Она пожирает информацию, от которой Айвен предпочитает избавиться на случай, если отцу зачем-то понадобится его лэптоп. Закрывает глаза. Боль пульсирующая, будто пучок огненных стрел скопился в одном месте. Даллас сжимает ладони в кулаки. Хорошо, что они скрыты кожаными перчатками, иначе, кажется, до крови прорвал бы собственные покровы.  
Ему кажется, что сознание уплывает. Чужие слова, скорее крики, доносятся до него как через слой ваты. Он чувствует, как из уголка рта что-то сползает по подбородку. Кажется, это его собственная кровь. Надо же. Вирус в его организме мутировал, не подавляем капсулами. Глупо так умереть, думая... Уже не важно, о чём. Всё равно ничего не изменишь.  
Айвен просыпается в лаборатории. Несколько дней он отлёживается там, под наблюдением. Отец, ставший его лечащим врачом, предельно серьёзен. Объясняет едва ли не на пальцах, что сыворотка, опробованная на Айвене, экспериментальная. Болезнь может регрессировать и сгореть окончательно, а может вновь начать прогрессировать. Шансы на развитие событий примерно одинаковы. Правда, если пара процентов разрыва. В пользу второго предположения. Единственное, о чём Айвен думает, так это о том, что на спасение его жизни ушёл генетический материал из тела той, за кем он всё это время внимательно наблюдал. Ребёнок Кайсы и Айзека. Даже, если не их, а кого-то постороннего, это мерзко. Он не хотел бы спасаться таким методом. Разве синтетики не должны быть благородными? Разве им положено поступать так?  
В любом случае, времени на размышления у него предостаточно. День, ночь, за ней – ещё один день. Он теряет счёт времени, поскольку датчик теперь контролируется другими людьми, капсулы принимать Джонатан его не заставляет. Вместо приёма антидота – введение экспериментальной вакцины.  
По углам шепчутся. Одни ратуют за выздоровление Айвена, другие делают ставки, когда он откинется. Далласу наплевать на всех, он старается думать о чём-то отвлечённом. Например, о спасении людей, ставших в ходе эксперимента низшим сортом живых существ. Временами расстановка приоритетов происходит странным образом.  
К Айвену никого не пускают, но время от времени он видит за стеклянной перегородкой Миддельхофа. Когда-то он так наблюдал за Кайсой, теперь махнулся с девчонкой местами, став объектом наблюдения. Всё чаще Даллас вспоминает о Фредерик. Когда-то он запретил себе вспоминать об этой девушке, теперь ему нечего терять, и он предаётся сладостным воспоминаниям. Во снах она не зовёт его к себе, не улыбается. Она сама стоит возле какой-то стены, закутавшись в серую кофту, вроде той, что была у Нюберг в период школьных лет. Впрочем, о Кайсе сложно думать, как о взрослом человеке. Она недавно покинула школьные стены, не успела, как следует развернуться. Эпидемия их всех заперла в пределах этого города. Когда в общество начали просачиваться первые слухи, люди побежали отсюда, зная, какой итог им уготовлен. А Нюберг вопреки здравому смыслу осталась. Кажется, Айвен только теперь понимает истинную причину такого поступка.  
Человеческие чувства. Любовь.  
Никаких размышлений об идеальном наборе хромосом. Лишь нечто необъяснимое.  
За время пребывания в лаборатории Даллас успевает подумать обо всём, неоднократно. Проанализировать, вывести теорию, разрушить её и отстроить заново. Одиночество, молчание и стерильность вокруг, так контрастирующая с тем бардаком, что творился в общей спальне синтетиков, наводят на мысли о психиатрической клинике. Айвен не знает точно, каково там, но подозревает, что немногим лучше. Хотя... Там мало кто понимает, что происходит. Здесь он способен к логическому мышлению, его подозрения небезосновательны, он строит теории на основании того, что видит и слышат, и с каждым днём происходящее нравится ему всё меньше.  
Из центра приходят неутешительные новости. Эпидемия приобретает всё больший размах, синтетиков выкашивает вирус. Люди погибают за компанию, что называется. Отравленная вода, отравленный воздух. Правительство решило разделаться с теми, кто им неугоден. Им нужны только синтетики, существа нового поколения. Люди мешают, человеческая жизнь обесценилась окончательно. В пределах Дипдейла, разумеется. За его пределами всё обстоит иначе. Здесь учёные трясутся за жизни синтетиков, людей уничтожают без раздумий. Быстро и безжалостно.  
«Помоги им», – просит Фредерик.  
«Кому?».  
Он хватается за образ своей второй половины, не желает отпускать, но она растворяется. Пальцы проходят сквозь руку Фредерик. Напоследок девушка оборачивается.  
«Ты сам знаешь».

* * *

– Вы должны исчезнуть из города.  
Миддельхоф косится в сторону друга с подозрением, будто тот произнёс величайшую глупость. Айвен лишь улыбается. Да, он болен. Это все знают. Все синтетики больны, они обречены. Борьба за их жизни может длиться неделю, месяц или год, но рано или поздно вирус всё равно одержит победу над идеальными существами. Это не заблуждение, он уверен в правильности своих догадок, как и в том, что один из участников проекта никогда не превращался в синтетика, оставаясь человеком. Потому и не было у него тяги к Мими, оттого он смог рассмотреть что-то в Кайсе Нюберг. Влюбился банально, как принято среди людей.  
Конечно, в документах нет никаких упоминаний о том, что Миддельхофу удалось избежать участи – быть превращённым в синтетика, но Айвен за время пребывания в лаборатории многое переосмыслил и понял. Этим проектом занимался не только Джонатан, другие учёные принимали активное участие. Отец Айзека – один из них. Под его руководством в синтетика превращался младший Миддельхоф, и Даллас, кажется, разгадал основной секрет. Айзек не получил свою инъекцию, он остался человеком. Все его достижения – результат упорного труда, внешность обусловлена приятными внешними данными родителей. Всё та же генетика, но без постороннего вмешательства. Результаты исследований подтасованы, а датчик... Датчик его давно сломан, но Миддельхоф не избавляется от ненужной ему пластинки, вмонтированной в кожу, поскольку исчезновение её может натолкнуть на подозрения. Жизнь в сигаретном дыму и алкогольном опьянении – результат вовсе не переживаний о вирусе, поражающем организм. Это попытка избавиться от постоянного гнёта мыслей об уничтоженном эмбрионе, побеге, что не удался, любви, которая в условиях поклонения синтетикам обречена. Кайсу никто не стал бы отбирать для участия в эксперименте. Ни внешних данных, ни выдающегося ума. Она обычный человек. Но теперь, с высоты прожитых в диком напряжении дней, кажется, что даже столь посредственная личность с лёгкостью затмевает синтетика. Сколько времени с начала эпидемии прошло, а до сих пор ни одного случая заражения вирусом среди людей. Эксклюзивная зараза для эксклюзивных существ.  
– Каким образом?  
Не спрашивает, зачем, почему и прочий бред, который следовало бы произнести настоящему представителю нового поколения, преданному идее. Айзек никогда не отличался фанатичностью, присущей Джонатану, как руководителю проекта, некоторым его участникам. Айвен подозревает, что Миддельхоф-старший тоже не испытывает восторга от мысли о проекте. Далеко не все учёные – фанатики. Среди них встречаются и вполне адекватные люди. Жаль, что Джонатан Даллас к их числу не относится.  
– Доверься мне, – произносит Айвен, пожимая ладонь человека, все эти годы считавшегося его лучшим другом.  
Человека.  
Ему всегда казалось, что они – одной крови.  
Фатальная ошибка.  
Его кровь отравлена синтетическим ядом.  
Его губы шепчут обещание, и улыбка освещает лицо. Это странно. Миддельхоф не помнит, когда последний раз видел друга улыбающимся. После смерти Фредерик подобное явление считается необычным, оттого приобретает дополнительную ценность. В глазах Далласа какое-то удивительное выражение. Не обречённость, но понимание того, насколько опасно то, что он придумал, однако – ни капли сожаления. Он знает, что делает. Вряд ли найдётся кто-то, способный поколебать его решимость. Удивительно... Искусственное поколение умеет преподносить сюрпризы. Айзеку всегда казалось, что они не способны понять человека.

* * *

Она стоит на своём стандартном месте, у окна. Выглядит, как обычно. Хрупкая, болезненная, угловатая. Совсем молоденькая.  
Единственное отличие от стандартного облика в том, что сегодня волосы не собраны в хвост, а распущены по плечам. Кофта такая же, как в школьные годы. Серая со слегка потянутыми рукавами, будто больше надеть нечего. Юбка в складку и гольфы. Могло бы смотреться умилительно в сочетании с другим типом внешности, но Кайса Нюберг сама по себе – бесцветная, сливающаяся с окружающей средой. Для того чтобы её заметили, необходимо приложить огромное количество усилий. Только, кажется, она отлично себя чувствует без пристального наблюдения, наедине с собой. Настолько, насколько вообще реально говорить об отличном самочувствии в её положении.  
Айвен подбирается к ней тихо, на цыпочках.  
Неужели не услышит?  
Кайса настолько погружена в свои размышления, что, конечно, ничего не замечает.  
Зажать ей рот проще простого. Даллас не видит её лица, но представляет примерно, как в этот момент она таращит глаза, силится закричать. Он чувствует, как она дрожит, ощущая крепкую хватку.  
– Тише, девочка, – шепчет он.  
Звучит престранно. Довольно пошло, двусмысленно, но у него в планах не значится ничего мерзкого. Просто нужно поговорить, и он решил воспользоваться случаем. Если бы она его увидела или услышала, уже давно подняла бы шум. В последнее время правила стали строгими. Синтетики и люди не должны пересекаться. Она живёт в крыле для людей, он и Айзек среди синтетиков. Интересно, хоть один учёный, кроме Миддельхофа-старшего знает, что происходит на территории лаборатории? Вряд ли. Они уверены, что эксперимент чист, нет среди представителей искусственного поколения испорченного материала. Хотя... В этом-то они как раз ошибаются. Испорченного материала у них огромное количество. Биомасса, которую ожидает один исход. Все они сгниют, кости их истлеют. Возможно, быстрее, чем у обычных людей.  
– Обещай, что не будешь кричать, – просит Айвен, надеясь на благоразумие.  
Вообще-то сомневается. Обычно девушки, похожие на Кайсу, особым умом не отличаются. Показывая в учёбе высокие результаты, в жизни оказываются довольно глупыми.  
Когда Даллас отпускает её, она не закатывает истерику, не визжит, поднимая на ноги всех обитателей крыла. Она поворачивается к нему лицом, складывает руки на груди и смотрит, чуть склонив голову набок. По-птичьи, что называется. Это немного смешно, на пару мгновений даже забывается, что произошло с этой девушкой. При ближайшем рассмотрении выясняется, что она не такая уж страшная, как казалось прежде. Да, у неё всё ещё немного болезненный цвет лица, сама она – не эталон, но и отторжения не вызывает вовсе. Милая. Айвен терпеть не может это слово, но оно само собой напрашивается в качестве ассоциации к личности Кайсы Нюберг. Не такая уж она бесцветная. Да, с Фредерик не сравнится. С Мими, в общем-то, тоже. Но ей и не обязательно быть представительницей искусственной красоты. Что толку? Красота не спасла Фредерик от смерти, не облегчила страдания. Просто была приятным бонусом, от которого теперь остались лишь воспоминания.  
Даллас отмечает маленькую заколочку краем глаза. Розово-белый бантик. Он уверен, что видел такую в руках Миддельхофа.  
– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает она.  
– Хочешь начать новую жизнь?  
Она недоумевающе смотрит на него. Естественно. Немного абсурдная ситуация. Сын руководителя проекта внезапно подходит с предложением к человеку. Чего он хочет? Агитирует в пользу донорства? Махнись они местами, первым делом Айвен подумал бы именно о донорстве.  
Прядка выбивается из причёски. По сути, никакой причёски-то и нет, всего лишь растрёпанные волосы. Даллас неосознанно тянется, чтобы поправить волосы девушки. Когда его ладонь касается её лица, Кайса вновь вздрагивает, смотрит на него пристально, пытаясь понять, с какой целью всё это делается.  
Ситуация глупее некуда. Такой она видится Айвену.  
Он не понимает, что заставляет его поступать именно так. Почему вместо того, чтобы подчиниться правилам лаборатории, он их нарушает. Приходит к человеку, разговаривает с ней, называет мысленно милой и прикасается к волосам, думая, что улыбка способна сделать мышку, если не красавицей, то очаровательной молодой особой – точно. Айзек Миддельхоф, наверное, неоднократно видел улыбку Нюберг.  
– Дипдейл – обречённое место. Вы должны выбраться отсюда.  
– Вы? – эхом повторяет она.  
– Ты и Айзек.  
По глазам видно, что Кайса боится. Ещё бы! После того, что с ней сделали в лаборатории... Даллас старается не думать о том, что было. Он размышляет исключительно о будущем. У него нет шансов, как и Лиана, он чувствует приближение конца. Однако перед тем как стать ещё одним пунктом проваленного эксперимента, он обязан помочь тем, у кого имеется реальная возможность. Дипдейл сожрёт их и косточками не подавится. Во всяком случае, Нюберг. У Миддельхофа больше шансов на спасение, но почему-то без этой девчонки ему ничего не нужно. Всё те же странности человеческой психологии. Любовь.  
– Но...  
Она растеряна и удивлена.  
Айвен прикладывает палец к её губам, приказывая продолжать хранить молчание. Ей несложно выполнить данную просьбу. Она привыкла молчать всегда и везде, будто кукла за стеклом. Впрочем, кажется, многие её только в таком качестве и воспринимают. Потенциальный донор, если, конечно, теперь кто-то решится проводить операцию. Ныне учёные и синтетики больше уповают на вакцину, держат людей в пределах лаборатории ради эмбрионов.  
– Через три дня будь здесь, – произносит он, разворачивается и уходит.  
Три дня, чтобы подготовить всё и устроить побег. Он думал об этом неоднократно, они с Айзеком обсудили всё в мельчайших деталях. Даллас знает, что это рискованно, но иначе – никак. И знает, что риск, в большей степени, для него. Но... Какая разница? Он давно понял, что в этом мире цепляться ему не за что. Всё, что было ему дорого, превратилось в пыль. Та, что вселяла надежду, давно его покинула. Отец? Вот уж кто совершенно не способствует генерации мыслей о спасении. Айвен разочарован Джонатаном, вспоминая, чьими стараниями оказался обречён на подобное существование.  
Датчик мерцает в темноте. Он снова на блокаторах. Болезнь купирована, она более не прогрессирует. Это можно считать успехом. Так считают руководители научного проекта, но не Айвен. Он говорит, что прекрасно себя чувствует, но замечает уже привычные симптомы. Он должен отдать свой датчик до тех пор, пока от этой штуки есть хоть какая-то польза. Зелёное мерцание станет пропуском для Кайсы Нюберг. У Миддельхофа свой датчик. Синтетики могут покинуть город, особенно, если у них такие датчики. Первый набор, лучшие. Лучшие из лучших. Смешно... Но, кажется, подобное утверждение не окончательно отмерло. В него продолжают верить отдельные экземпляры.  
Кайсе и Айзеку нужно лишь вырваться из Дипдейла. Дальше будет легче.  
Спустя три дня, они вновь встречаются на привычном месте. Странно, что она пришла и не боится. Странно, что поверила. Окажись Айвен на месте Нюберг, он проникся бы огромной ненавистью к учёным и не стал доверять синтетикам. Однако... Кайса – не такая, как он. Это давно понятно. И вообще-то, стоит признать, что он радуется её решению. Он действительно хочет помочь, правда, не очень понимает, что послужило тому причиной. Просьба Фредерик, длительные дружеские отношения с Миддельхофом или же... Любовь? Да, вполне возможно. Но любовь больше братская, нежели иного типа. Даллас не воспринимает Нюберг в качестве девушки мечты, но есть в ней что-то такое, что невозможно описать словами. Ему хочется, чтобы Кайса была счастлива. Она заслужила. И Миддельхоф тоже заслужил.  
– За мной, – произносит он, не тратя время на дополнительные объяснения.  
Нюберг послушно выполняет просьбу. Они проходят в лабораторию, и это настораживает, но девушка ничего не спрашивает, доверившись проводнику на сто процентов. Сеть посвящённых в план стремительно разрастается, однако иного выбора нет. Есть только один способ покинуть город, и в осуществлении плана может помочь один из учёных, знающий принцип работы датчика. Ему удалось одурачить окружающих однажды, он может сделать это повторно.  
Теперь, когда синтетики умирают, окончательно подтвердив, что эксперимент провален, достать датчик не так просто. Их уничтожают в промышленных масштабах. Айвен готов пожертвовать своим, всего-то нужно на мгновение ощутить, как лезвие скользнёт по коже, рассекая её, и тонкая пластинка окажется извлечена из-под кожи, чтобы через определённый промежуток времени быть вновь впаянной в тело, только теперь достанется этот датчик настоящему человеку.  
Кайса внимательно наблюдает за происходящим. Не верит, наверное, что это происходит с ней.  
Отец Айзека извлекает пластинку датчика, обрабатывает её особым составом. На время блокирует показатели, чтобы они не рухнули моментально и не собрали здесь всех, кто заинтересован в сохранении жизни Айвена Далласа. Если о случившемся узнает Джонатан, Миддельхофу и Нюберг придётся несладко. Но они привыкла к такому положению вещей, потому совершенно спокойно относятся к происходящему, разве что в глазах Кайсы прочитывается дикое удивление в момент, когда Айвен подставляет руку под нож, позволив извлечь пластинку контроля над его жизнью.  
Сегодня ночью три человека покинут лабораторию. И вряд ли кто-то из них вернётся обратно.

* * *

«Фредерик, скажи мне, я ещё жив? Скажи...».  
У каждого синтетика есть предназначение. Они должны построить новое будущее. Они должны дать жизнь новому поколению идеальных людей. Поправка. Должны были. Их мир разрушен, и им не выжить. Он это чувствует, он это знает.  
Он наблюдает, как устройство считывает информацию с датчиков девушки и парня, как открываются ворота перед ними. Охрана спрашивает о цели поездки, и Миддельхоф заученно повторяет нужные слова. Кайса молчит, но ей ничего и не требуется говорить. Сейчас, когда ворота Дипдейла останутся у них за спиной, можно пройти пару километров пешком, а потом им следует пуститься в бега по-настоящему. Как только достигнут границы, можно считать, что они спасены.  
Айвен улыбается, разворачивается и уходит.  
Он знает, что эти двое убегут. Они не могут не оправдать его надежд.  
Он садится на землю, достаёт из внутреннего кармана плоскую фляжку со спиртным. Откручивает пробку и делает глоток. Какая мерзость, право слово. Намного хуже, чем он представлял раньше. Но, как ни странно, даже в этом есть своё очарование.  
Айвен ложится на землю, нагретую солнцем и ещё не до конца отдавшую своё тепло, закрывает глаза, и видит Фредерик. Она улыбается ему, протягивает руки и что-то говорит. Даллас тянется к ней, чувствуя, как его накрывает уже знакомым чувством, а чёрная плёнка затягивает изнутри. Сейчас его датчик горел бы малиновым цветом, а в лаборатории поднялся шум, его вновь определили бы в бокс со стеклянными стенами, накачали антидотом и продлили существование на несколько недель. Но он сам выбрал дальнейший путь.  
– Фредерик, – шепчет он. – Я иду к тебе.


End file.
